


End of Halloweens with a last Trick or Treat

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Voltron Halloween Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Fisting, Fox!Shiro, Halloween, M/M, Nipple Play, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: The fun has ended and Halloween is coming to a close. But, there is still one last trick or treat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastleSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleSL/gifts).



> Heres, the last one. 
> 
> Halloween/Trick or Treat. 
> 
> With this the halloween has ended and it's time for new things.... LIKE VOLTRON POSITIVITY WEEK! 
> 
> Go here to participate!  
> http://paladinet.tumblr.com/post/151236222824/yep-its-what-you-think-it-alright-yall-il-say
> 
> Lets spread love and positivity to the Voltron Fandom!
> 
> BETA BY WILLOWSTAR!!!

“Ugha, the night was long...” Lance thought, wishing that was the last of the trick or treaters of the night. It was late now and most of the children had gone away leaving just a few teenagers who wanted free candy. But, even then Lance only saw one every thirty minutes or so. 

His bowl almost empty, Lance decided to call it a night. He shut of his lights on the porch and closed the door, sighing as he looked around his living room. He looked down at his outfit, wondering if he should take it off now or if he should take it off later once midnight struck. 

It was a simple school girl uniform he’s always seen in his crazy anime. It wasn’t anything dirty, since he was handing out candy to children. The skirt was blue and reached all the way down to his knees. The sailor top was a good fit and he wore black knee high socks to complete the outfit. Lance didn’t bother with shoes since he stayed inside most of the time. 

“I do look pretty cute though.” Lance thought, looking at a mirror that was in the hallway. 

DING! DONG!

“Huh? I just turned off the lights though.” Lance frowned, but wondered if the kid was making his way to his house and got there just as he turned off the lights. Grabbing the bowl from the side of the door Lance opened it to see....

Nothing...

“Hello?” Lance called, frowning when he noticed there was no one on the street. All the homes had a few lights on and he could see way down the street the last bit of trick or treaters getting the last of their treats for the nights. Raising a brow, Lance close the door again and placed the bowl back down. He was about to leave when once again the door bell rang. 

“Is something hitting it?” Lance thought, opening the door once again and finding nothing. Stepping outside for a bit Lance looked over his door bell. Wondering if the poor abused button was broken and if he needed to buy a replacement at Lowe's. Lance looked around the yard, before looking at the other houses. 

They were a bit away and Lance knew that if one of his neighbors kids did try to do a ding dong ditch, he would still see them running back to their home. But, he saw no one and the last houses a few yards a away had finally turned off their lights. Lance shivered, feeling a wind play around with his skirt and hair. 

“Okay, time to go inside.” Lance thought, crossing the house hold and closing the door. He waited wondering if the door bell was going to sound off again, but heard nothing. Which meant that his doorbell was probably too abused from all the children jamming their fingers on it. He chuckled as he thought about the cute children before his eyes wandered over to the bowl that was still filled with some candy. 

“Trick or Treat.” Lance grinned, reaching out to grab a candy. 

Suddenly, Lance could feel something behind him and he shivered when two large hands gripped his hips tightly. Lance grinned when he felt a few fluffy tips tickle his legs and one even daring to go under the skirt a bit. 

“Was that you Shiro?” Lance asked, looking over to see fluffy fox ears twitching and his lover giving him a sly grin. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” Shiro informed, making Lance snort. 

“Duh, your a fox demon.” Lance informed, wagging his finger at Shiro before he made his way up stairs. Pretty relieved that the ding dong ditch was his boyfriend getting the last bit of his pranks out now that Halloween was starting to be over. Lance made his way to their bedroom groaning as he dropped to the floor in order to get on top of the futon covers. 

“How was your night?” Lance asked smiling, feeling a second weight laying next to him. Already some of the tails were wrapping around his legs and one even started cuddling his face. Shiro purred, leaning down to nuzzle his neck before nibbling onto the beautiful dark skin. 

“I scared a few kids, scared many adults and even scared a few of the teenagers.” Shiro informed, pride in his voice for getting them scared. 

“Ooohhh, very nice. And how are the other spirits doing?” Lance asked, curious as this was the time where Shiro would actually go out and converse with the other spirits that settled into the area. 

“Good, Keith already returned home to Pidge and Shay already returned home to Hunk.” Shiro whispered, licking and lapping Lance neck making him shiver. One of Shiro’s nine-tails felt adventurous, wiggling it’s way under his skirt to tease the outside of the panties he was wearing underneath. 

Lance moaned, spreading his legs a little more to give better access to the tail. Shiro growled, biting his way up Lance’s neck before licking at his lips. Lance opened his mouth and accepted the deep kiss. Their tongues didn’t really fight, instead they just slid over each other as they tried to taste the other. Drool dripped down his mouth a bit, making Lance pout as this never happened with Shiro. 

But, then again... Shiro love to make him into a mess.

“Trick or Treat.” Shiro whispered, making Lance shiver. 

“Treat.” Lance whispered, peppering kisses on the other’s lips. A smirk that reminded Lance of a predator was on Shiro’s face. Without warning, two tails attacked his wrist twirling around it and keeping his hands beside his head. Lance whined, as Shiro nestled between his open legs. Another set of tails keeping his legs apart and wide for the fox demon. 

“So pretty....” Shiro whispered, snapping his fingers making the kimono he was wearing vanish from sight. Lance saw how hard the Shiro was already and whined as he tried to thrust up towards the large erection. 

But, Shiro seemed to have other ideas as he pushed the shirt up to reveal his perky nipples that hardened from the cold and the anticipation of what was going to happen next. Shiro licked his lips and attacked the left bud completely covering the flesh in his mouth and sucked hard. Lance screamed in pleasure and pushed his chest more into Shiro’s mouth. 

The fox sucked the sweet nub, making sure to swirl his tongue around it before gently nibbling it. Lance moaned, wanting to run his hand through Shiro’s hair, yet the tails kept his hands right where they were. While Shiro’s hands kept his chest down the sneaky tail that was rubbing against his cock wiggled it’s way under his panties. 

“Shi.. Shi... Shiro! Shiro! Ah! Aaahhhhh!” Lance cried, feeling the soft tail play with his cock and balls. 

“Lance, I want to try something...” Shiro whispered, making Lance look at the other with lustful eyes. He gave his permission with a nod of his head making Shiro smile. Suddenly, with a few fast movements, lance was leaning against Shiro’s chest who in turn was leaning again the wall. There was still a tail holding his hands and legs along with the tail teasing his cock. But, the other four were gone.... 

“What?!” Lance cried, seeing four other Shiro’s sitting around him. Each one had one tail wagging behind them. 

“Don’t worry, everything they feel... I feel..” Shiro informed, nodding his head towards the others before turning Lance’s head in order to consume his mouth one more time. Lance shivered in the kiss, feeling hot with having so many eyes looking at him. Once having the signal, all the Shiro’s pounced on Lance at once. 

Two had attacked his chest, sucking hard on his nipples, making Lance scream in the kiss. Pulling away form Shiro to catch a breathe before he was kissing him once again. The other two Shiro’s ripped away Lance’s panties freeing his cock as they maneuvered him a little more. One them started lapping at Lance’s fluttering hole, moaning at the taste making obscene sounds as he licked and sucked at the skin. 

“Shi... Shi....” Lance moaned, his whole body shaking; loving the feel of so many tongues licking and biting him. 

“SSsshhhh...” Shiro cooed, using his hands to feel around Lance’s ribs and lower chest. He massaged it, as if Lance actually had breasts to massage. The thought made a spark of arousal shake him and wiggled his hands wanting to encourage Shiro to continue his massaging. But, it seemed Shiro could sense what Lance was thinking and started to roughly massage his chest while the other Shiro bite harshly on his nipples. 

“SHIRO!” Lance screamed, feeling the pain and pleasure at once. 

“You’re so fucking delicious.” One of the Shiro’s informed, licking at the abused flesh. 

“He is.” Another Shiro informed, tapping at Lance’s cock before completely swallowing it in one go. Lance's whole body was shaking, contained by the many hands and tails. 

“I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum!” Lance warned, tears rolling down his face. 

“Oh, sweet heart you’ll be doing a lot of that for the treats we have in store for you.” Shiro informed from behind, biting harshly down on his neck, making Lance cum instantly into the clone’s awaiting mouth. But, the clone Shiro didn’t stop, and continued to suck and swirl his tongue around his cock. Hands reached for his balls and started to play them, squeezing and rubbing making Lance sob at how oversensitive he was becoming. 

He almost didn’t notice that the Shiro that was tonguing his ass had two fingers inserted into his hole. The only reason why he noticed the third finger was because of the burning stretch feeling he felt. Lance blinked, in surprise before he whined trying to move in order to thrust down on those digits. 

“Don’t worry love, you’ll get it soon.” The clone in formed, thrusting into Lance, but not touching his prostate. 

“Shiro! Aaahhhhh..” Lance mewed. 

More hands started massaging around his chest and Lance wondered if both Shiro and him had some sort of fetish with his chest. But, the thought was thrown out the window when a fourth finger was inserted making Lance look with wide eyes as Shiro just... kept adding more. 

“We got you.” One of the clones whispered, just as the clone below shoved his whole hand inside. Lance cried out in shock, not believing what he was seeing. He felt so... full... too full, but Lance wanted more. He craved for more, he wanted to be filled up completely until he felt like he was going to burst. All the Shiro’s tails and ears wiggled in lust at seeing the fist inside of Lance. 

“Go.” The main Shiro ordered. 

With that, the clone started fucking Lance with his fist making Lance shout in pleasure as the whole fist smashed into his prostate making a shock wave of pleasure wash through him. Lance was cumming once again inside the clones mouth. But, like before the clones didn’t stop and Lance sobbed when the fist kept on smashing into his prostate without mercy. 

“Shiro... Shiro...” Lance sobbed, his face a mess, his body feeling too sensitive. But, when that fist started picking up the pace Lance was surprised to find himself orgasming once again inside the clones hungry awaiting mouth. Finally, the fist pulled out leaving a gasping hole that shook from the cold air that touched his insides. With that the clone on his dick and balls also let go. Allowing the soft dick to plop onto his stomach with a small slap. 

Lance blinked, staring at his chest seeing it red and saliva all over it with large bite marks covering every inch of the flesh. All the clones were gone and once again the tails were back. Lance looked up at Shiro shaking while the other slowly moved him to lay back down onto the bed. 

“Shi...?” Lance asked, a few tails nuzzled his face. 

“Time for you third treat...” Shiro spoked, before spearing into Lance. The other couldn’t even scream, his voice sore as he started getting fucked by the other. Shiro grunted, wondering how Lance was fucked with a fist and yet he still felt so tight around his cock.

All around you could the hear the sound of grunts and the sound of something squishing into another thing. It was dirty and filthy yet Lance was addicted towards the sound. The tails curled around him and some even teased his abused nipples by brushing against it with feather-like touches. 

Shiro was brutal on Lance, going in and out with a much stronger speed than that of a human. The pleasure and his oversensitive body made Lance go into a state he never experience before. It was so surreal, amazing and oh so overwhelming to Lance. Finally, Shiro grunted; spilling his semen inside the abused ass making sure to milk every single drop inside. 

Lance cooed at the warmth he felt inside of him. Lance knew that demons tended to cum a lot more than humans. So even when three minutes went by, Shiro was still spurting into him. But, Lance didn’t mind and instead made little needy noises that made Shiro lean down to give him gentle kisses. After seven minutes, the flow stopped and Shiro maneuvered them to lay on their sides. 

“Shi.... ro...?” Lance mumbled, tired and exhausted. 

“If I pull out, all the cum will just fall out... I need it to stay in just a little longer.” Shiro informed, making Lance nod his head before he cuddled into a soft tail like it was a pillow. Shiro wrapped his strong arms around Lance pulling him even closer before wrapping the rest of his black tails around them like the worlds most softest and warmest blanket in the world. 

“Love you..” Lance mumbled, making Shiro’s ears flutter in excitement. 

“Love you too...” Shiro whispered, before he started lapping at Lance’s face. Lazily grooming him and covering the other with more of his scent. 

“Oh and Shiro?”

“Hnm?”

“Happy Halloween.”


End file.
